


Da capo

by izanyas



Series: Musicale [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un retour au calme et aux secrets avoués.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da capo

**Author's Note:**

> Séquelle de Polyrythmie, dans le même esprit guimauvâtre et rosé. Quoiqu'un peu plus amer. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Il y avait des cicatrices sur le corps de Tsuna. Enma ne les remarqua pas immédiatement, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux aveuglés par le même phénomène — une impression absolue d'avoir passé leur vie dans des souterrains et d'enfin seulement découvrir la lumière du jour. Une supernova à petite échelle. Quelque chose comme l'explosion du monde quand la moitié trouvée prenait sa place dans le creux en forme d'amour immanent au cœur de l'autre.

Mais elles étaient clairement visibles désormais, luisantes et pâles dans l'air moite de la chambre. Roses et blanches et entrelacées comme les maillons d'une chaîne de souvenirs. Et parce qu'il avait la tête posée contre son épaule droite, Enma voyait celle qui ornait la gauche, un espace de chairs reconstruites dont il était certain d'avoir aperçu la jumelle, plus tôt, dans l'omoplate correspondante. Entre les branches fines du X qui découpait son dos.

Il voulut demander, mais Tsuna resserra ses bras autour de lui avec l'air d'un naufragé ayant trouvé une planche.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, murmura-t-il.

Enma pouvait comprendre cela. Lui-même préférait le silence. Mais plutôt que s'étonner encore une fois de la faculté de Tsuna à lire dans sa tête, il préféra écouter sa propre petite voix — celle qui lui avait indiqué quelques semaines avant que Tsuna était digne de confiance, et qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ignorer.

\- Dis-moi quand même.

 _Non_  fut la réponse instantanée, accompagnée d'un mouvement de bras qui allait décidément dans une direction trop éloignée de lui. Il attrapa Tsuna avant qu'il pût sortir du lit et se colla contre son dos humide, le visage coincé dans son cou et les mains croisées contre son estomac.

\- J'ai froid, offrit-il comme excuse vague.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, pensa-t-il, puisque le monde sans Tsuna était froid de toute façon.

Il expira dans son cou avec l'espoir de lui insuffler la confiance que lui-même n'avait pas.

Enma avait conscience, quelque part dans son esprit embrumé, de marcher en terrain difficile. Malgré son intime conviction qu'ils ne se cacheraient désormais plus rien, il lui semblait qu'il y avait deux moitiés à leurs vies respectives. Celle d' _avant_  et celle de  _maintenant_. Celle avec un je et celle avec un nous. Un nous en clarté qui ne dispersait pas tout à fait les ombres du je.

C'était tout comme Tsuna et  _Tsuna_ , se dit-il avec évidence.

Tsuna, il pouvait comprendre, il pouvait aimer sans arrière-pensée. Le combattre et le haïr et puis regretter et l'aimer et l'embrasser et l'aimer encore. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit mais puisque Tsuna lisait dans ses pensées, il était certain qu'il le savait déjà. Tsuna n'avait pas attendu de réponse à ses déclarations, après tout.

 _Tsuna_  était la part de Tsuna qui avait vécu pendant quinze ans avec un trou en forme d'amour dans le cœur.  _Tsuna_  avait des peurs et des incertitudes, et avait besoin de mots et surtout de vérité pour apaiser son inquiétude.

Tout comme  _Enma_ avait souffert avant l'avènement d'Enma. Enma-sans-trou-au-cœur.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il alors.

 _Enma_  n'aimait pas parler, mais Enma ne voyait aucune sorte de problème à briser son silence pour Tsuna.

\- Tout va bien. J'aimerais juste savoir. S'il te plaît ?

Il savait déjà que Tsuna n'était pas parfait. Quelle différence, si  _Tsuna_  avait des secrets ?  _Enma_  aussi en avait.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, répondit Tsuna. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Même si je pense que les choses ont changé, on ne sait jamais. Je suis désolé.

Enma ramena une main dans le dos contre lequel il était pressé, tournant son visage pour observer pensivement les cercles que son indexe traçait autour de la parcelle décolorée de son omoplate. Des cercles concentriques se changeant en spirale inégale, jusqu'à ce que son ongle frôle rapidement le centre de la cicatrice. L'endroit où quelque chose — quelque chose de plus gros qu'une balle — avait traversé l'épaule. Tsuna frémit, mais Enma ne céda pas.

\- Kyoko était en danger, avoua-t-il, et sa voix avait des accents coupables.

Enma mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi, et se demanda en même temps s'il était normal qu'il n'éprouvât aucune jalousie. Au bout d'une seconde et demie, il décida que oui. De toute façon, Tsuna lui appartenait et n'appartiendrait jamais plus à personne de la même façon.

Cette idée aurait pu sembler effrayante s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était indubitable.

\- Alors tu l'as protégée ? encouragea-t-il.

\- Comme j'ai pu, grommela Tsuna. Si ce type n'avait pas été surpris…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais elle parut résonner dans l'air immobile avec la froideur d'une condamnation. Enma resserra son étreinte. Une envie soudaine et puissante le prenait de se fondre parfaitement dans le corps fatigué de Tsuna, d'effacer tous ses manques et sa souffrance, et les "et si" qui avaient sans doute déjà créé bien trop de mondes parallèles dans lesquels  _Tsuna_  et  _Enma_ étaient encore les deux hémisphères séparées des hommes-sphères d'Aristophane.

Le cœur battant, Enma pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de Tsuna et se força à faire passer cet instant de panique. Il avait l'impression vive et distincte que son cœur secouait sa cage thoracique, comme s'il souhaitait percer sa prison osseuse et retrouver sa place légitime auprès de celui qui battait en face. Il se souvint de l'élan possessif de Tsuna à la fin de leur étreinte, de sa question enfantine —  _il est vraiment à moi ?_  —, et se dit qu'il ne la comprendrait sans doute jamais mieux qu'à cet instant.

Il avait le désir presque douloureux de lui arracher le cœur pour le garder jalousement à l'abri de tous les regards.

\- J'ai tué un homme, là-bas, dit soudain Tsuna.

Oh. Enma aussi, et même plusieurs, mais c'était une histoire que  _Tsuna_  n'était pas prêt à entendre. Il attendit patiemment la suite en lui caressant le dos.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en soucier. Je  _sais_  que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Mmh.

\- Tu aurais dû le voir, Enma. C'était un monstre, un vrai.

Il le sentit prendre une inspiration saccadée.

\- Il avait tué des dizaines de personnes. Sans doute beaucoup plus. Il avait tué le père de Yamamoto. Et Yuni et Gamma

Enma ne savait pas qui étaient Yuni et Gamma. Il savait, par contre, qu'il avait aperçu Tsuyoshi Yamamoto bel et bien vivant durant la courte semaine de paix qu'il avait passée à Namimori. Il ne posa aucune question, sachant que le temps de parler viendrait après et qu'il lui faudrait choisir soigneusement ses mots.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua Tsuna — Enma pouvait presque le voir froncer les sourcils, au-dessus de ses paupières closes en barrage à ses larmes. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu laisser arriver tout ça et… putain. Ça doit être atrocement douloureux de mourir brûlé. De m-mourir tout court.

Et Enma exhala bruyamment, soudain. Un souffle brisé et lourd et angoissé, parce que cette peur- _là_ révélait à la fois beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop peu de choses.

\- Quand j'ai su que j'étais… je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, tu sais. Il y avait trop de- trop de personnes pour qui pleurer et avoir peur, et après j'étais juste rassuré qu'on soit tous ensemble et qu'on n'ait perdu personne. Mais maintenant…

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, dit Enma.

\- Je sais. Je sais.

Il y avait autre chose encore, une autre cachoterie qui voulait s'écouler en même temps que le cours des larmes de Tsuna. Enma voulut l'embrasser pour extirper ses aveux avec ses propres lèvres, pour lui éviter la douleur d'avoir à tout revivre. À la place, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Non. Oui. Je ne sais plus.

Ses épaules tremblaient doucement. Il observa la cicatrice blanche s'étirer et le X rose se tordre.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, parce que c'était tellement,  _tellement_  horrible là-bas. Et non, parce que- parce que notre retour a provoqué le séisme qui a libéré les Anneaux Shimon, et que sans eux tu ne serais jamais venu.

Enma ne savait toujours pas où était ce  _là-bas_  où  _Tsuna_  était mort, ni qui était le monstre qui avait permis leur rencontre. Mais en cet instant il comprenait parfaitement l'égoïsme des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, et qui sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une sorte d'absolution.

C'était encore tellement neuf, ceci, la façon qu'avait Tsuna de confesser son amour. Directement, sans honte, comme une vérité absolument indiscutable ; et le fruit de ces paroles avait un goût de reviens-y. La sensation qui lui serrait le ventre était à la fois addictive et irrépressible, une drogue tendrement cruelle qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Et comme Tsuna lisait dans ses pensées — même si Enma ne savait pas encore  _comment_  il faisait —, il savait quand le lui dire, et quand le répéter. Suffisamment pour apaiser l'avidité de son cœur fugitif ; pas assez pour étancher sa soif de ces mots, de sa voix, et de ses lèvres.

Jamais assez.

Tsuna se retourna contre lui, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans vraiment l'embrasser. C'était plutôt comme une sorte de sceau à la fin d'un contrat invisible, un acte de communication silencieuse et de flux de pensées. Quelque chose d'intime et tabou. La promesse d'autres nuits de secrets chuchotés, collés l'un contre l'autre comme deux voleurs de chaleur entre les murs étroits d'une chambre d'adolescent.


End file.
